Sherlock Holmes' heart of stone
by You'veBeenLoki'dAgain
Summary: Alexandra Watson wasn't your ordinary girl, being the abandoned sister of Dr. John Watson, she is invited to stay with him and his sociopath flatmate. But can Alex soften Sherlock's heart of stone? Or will she crumble from the detectives most deadly case yet? Her life changes completely as she joins the two on their cases, and her life is put in danger. Sherlock/ OC.


**So – This is my first attempt at writing Sherlock fanfiction, so please bear with if any of the characters are OOC, I'm finding it hard to write Sherlock, so bear with! **

**Set after series two, but before series 3! **

**Description: Alexandra Watson wasn't your ordinary girl, being the abandoned sister of Dr. John Watson, she is invited to stay with him and his sociopath flatmate. But can Alex soften Sherlock's heart of stone?**

**Sherlock Holmes' heart of stone. **

**Prologue - **

Alexandra Watson sighed loudly, stepping out of the black London taxi, which made a change from the yellow ones which she was so familiar with back in America – Where she had just flown from.

"Alex!" A voice cried from behind her as she was pulling a large black case on wheels from the taxi, she paused in place, "J...John?" She croaked, not quite believing that her long lost _brother _was standing less than a metre away from her. She spun around and launched herself into his arms, returning his embrace happily as she wept quietly onto his shoulder.

"It's _so _good to see you" John mumbled into her shoulder, she smiled, and mumbled an inaudible response. She finally pulled away, and wiped a tear from her face, grabbing her bag. "C'mon, let's go and introduce you to my flatmate" He muttered, almost sighing at the word 'flatmate'.

Alex smiled, following her brother up the stairs towards 221B. "I'll warn you now…Sherlock can be a little…Umm….insensitive shall I put it? Oh hell, he can be a complete ass sometimes" John explained, sighing as he said it. Alex just nodded, taking in the information, and suddenly looking forward to meeting this 'Sherlock' guy.

There was the unmistakable sounds of _gunshots _coming from the other side of 221B. "Does he have a _gun _in there?" Alex exclaimed, her mouth half open in mild shock. John just rolled his eyes, "Sherlock! Put the darn gun away!" He yelled, used to Sherlock's erratic behaviour.

An older lady hurried herself out of the flat, her face scrunched up, "Please do something about him John, he firing his gun in there, at my time of life!" The lady chirped, a hand on her heart as she scurried down the stairs flustered and slightly panicked.

John sighed, "Don't worry Mrs Hudson, I'll deal with Sherlock…._Again" _He moaned. Stepping into the flat, a slightly intrigued Alex who followed close behind him.

John sighed and nudged the door open with his foot, stumbling into the small messy lounge. "Sherlock?" He mumbled.

"Bored" Sherlock muttered, before firing at the poor wall once again, making both John and Alex jump.

"Sherlock will you put that gun down! Alex is here" John snapped, whilst stamping his foot in annoyance, Alex slightly smirking from behind.

"Ahh Alex! The long lost sister" Sherlock exclaimed, standing up from his armchair, wearing nothing but a blue dressing gown wrapped tightly around him.

"Yes…Uhh, nice to meet you" Alex muttered, holding her hand out for Sherlock to shake.

Sherlock just scowled slightly and looked down at her held out hand.

"Y…You're supposed to shake it Sherlock" John said, rolling his eyes, Sherlock just sighed heavily and turned his back on the pair, as Alex awkwardly lowered her hand, her face forming a frown ever so slightly.

"Don't worry Alex, he's always like that" John whispered, grabbing her bags and shuffling off down the hall towards the spare room.

Alex awkwardly coughed and took a seat on the well-worn sofa, whilst Sherlock placed the gun on a nearby desk and flopped down in an armchair.

"Not long broken up with your long term boyfriend I see" A deep baritone voice echoed.

"W…What?" Alex gasped in surprise. "How could you tell? Has John said anything?" She asked, intrigued as to how this mysterious man knows about the break up.

"You have a tan from where you've been living in America, but there is a quite prominent tan line in the shape of a locket around your neck, obviously your boyfriend had given it to you, and due to your recent break up, you removed it, but the paleness from where it was is very noticeable, showing that the break up was recent. But you broke up with him. If he had broken up with you, then the locket would still be around your neck, sentiment."

Alex's jaw dropped.

"But the locket is gone, showing that you want nothing to do with him anymore, therefore, you broke up with him. Long term boyfriend. You had moved to America to live with him, obviously you two had been together for quite a while." He continued.

"Three years." Alex mumbled.

Sherlock nodded, and picked up a violin, plucking the strings. While Alex was at a loss for words, stunned by this stranger.

"That…Was….Amazing" She murmured. Sherlock's head snapped up, confusion in his eyes, somehow stunned that she wasn't mad at him, most people usually are when he mentions any kind of break up, or _anything _for that matter.

"What?" She asked.

Sherlock opened his mouth, and then closed it again. "That's not what most people say." He grumbled.

"And what do most people say?" Alex enquired. A smirk now on her face.

"Piss off" Sherlock smiled.

Alex grinned. "Yes, I think I'm going to like it here."

~0~0~0~0~

The consulting criminal smiled. Watching the footage from 221B Baker Street. "Alexandra Hamish Watson, sister to John Watson" He mumbled, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes, I like you, my little angel" He whispered.

Sebastian Moran stood up, scanning his surroundings. And he smiled, as none other than Jim Moriarty stepped out from the shadows. The other consulting criminal.

"Looks like we've found ourselves a new toy to play with Jim" Sebastian exclaimed.

Jim Smirked, "Yes Seb…..It looks like we have"

**Mwahahahahahaha**

**Sorry for this horrifically awful chapter, the next one will be better, and longer! **

**Thank you to anyone who has bothered to read this monstrosity. And I hope you can find the time to review! **

**-Caitlin **


End file.
